


In the Morning...

by heavenlycrypts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlycrypts/pseuds/heavenlycrypts
Summary: As Remus and Sirius neared the end of their sixth year, the conversation came up on their future as a couple. One night, whilst laying in their favourite spot, their plans were set in stone as they impulsively decided their fate.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	In the Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr!   
> @heavenlycrypts

Remus glanced at his watch, he could barely see it but the moonlight provided some assistance. It was just about to hit midnight. They were both out past curfew, but neither could care. They’d get detention or two, perhaps a lecture but it was nothing they haven’t dealt with a thousand times before. 

The sky was almost completely clear, an occasional cloud or two passed by. The wind blew fiercely, a fresh breeze cooling their bodies. The moon was bright and illuminating, a few nights away from being full, but that wasn’t what was on Remus’ mind. What was on his mind was his lover, with his head rested on Remus’ stomach, this long lanky legs draped upon the grass. His hair sprawled over his stomach, Remus had one hand combing through Sirius’ hair. It still had curves where he had it up in a bun, but it was silky smooth and smelt like his usual shampoo. 

Sirius and Remus often came out to the lake, just to lay on the grass together at night. It was their safe space; no expectations from anyone, no need to filter their words. Their spot by the lake was special to them. Where their emotions could just run free, sweet nothings and declarations of love said without any thought. It was their little slice of heaven. 

**_And I've got my hands in your heart, you've got your hands in my hair._ **

It was often stated why they didn’t think of this spot sooner, heck, they were nearing the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, they had been dating since the fourth year. But they’d only been coming here for the past few months. Remus always cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.   
  
Remus enjoyed just sitting there, entangled in his lover, enjoying his company. Nothing really had to be said, although Sirius always declared his love for him several times throughout the night. Remus always secretly thanked the moon that Sirius couldn’t see how red his cheeks were, or how wide he was smiling after each declaration.  ****

“Hey Moony,” Sirius whispered, tilting his head towards him, just being able to barely make eye-contact with his boyfriend.    
“Yes, love?”    
“I love you with my entire heart.” Remus smiled, taking a breath out.    
“I love you too, Pads.”  ****

**_And I’ve got you wrapped around my finger, you’ve got me wrapped up in your chest._ **

His watch flashed 1:47 am. Remus closed his eyes, allowing the breeze to eclipse most of his senses, whilst his free hand continued to stroke his boyfriend’s hair. The previous night included conversations about what they’d do during the summer holidays, as it was only three weeks away. Thoughts of running away to stay at James’ grandparents summer house was the best option.  ****

Suddenly, Sirius sat up straight, which startled Remus- who was almost asleep. He watched as Sirius’ body twisted and turned to face him, with a familiar smile and gleam in his face that he only ever got when a new, wonderful idea popped into his head.    
  
“We could get married,” He said excitedly. Remus sat up himself, puzzled but weirdly buzzed about his lover’s statement.    
“Married?”    
“Married, Remus!” Sirius took a breath, “think about it. We’re both seventeen now, we’re almost at the end of our schooling. Let’s get eloped.” 

**_Should we get married tonight?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The moon could be our witness. The stars will cheer and cry and smile._ **

There were only a few moments in his life where Remus could say that he was utterly speechless, and this was one of those moments. Sirius entangled his hand with his, gripping on tight. Possibilities flashed before him, a life with Sirius as his husband. A cottage to their own, awaking to his beautiful face each and every day. That reality is probably the only thing that could beat the slice of heaven the lake brought them.  ****

“Do you not want-” “Yes.”    


Smiles from ear to ear found their way onto each boy’s face. They both sat there for a brief minute, looking at each other, minds full of romantic bliss that awaits them. Sirius smoothly went from sitting down to kneeling on one knee. With his devious smile on his face, his straight, black hair falling in front of his eyes. 

“Remus Lupin, Moony, will you marry me?”    
“It’ll be a dream come true too, Sirius Black.”  ****

A few tears fell between the two of them. Sirius practically tackled Remus, pushing him over into the ground. Both of their eyes shut as their lips met, he could feel Sirius smiling as they kissed. The wind blew between them both, everything didn’t feel real. Like, it was too good to be true. He was going to marry his boyfriend. 

**_Our friends will feel left out and our parents had no warning,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_but we'll calm them with the good news in the morning._ **

Remus and Sirius laid side by side, as an officially newly-engaged couple. Their foreheads against one another, their fingers intertwined, smiles that never left their faces. The moon witnessing their union of love, the wind carrying away their sweet nothings and small plans for their future together.  _ Their  _ future. His and Sirius’ future. It almost didn’t feel real. He wasn’t sure of when it would sink in that he was now engaged to the love of his life. But Sirius did make him promise that he wouldn’t take the Black name, as Sirius wanted to take his own last name.  ****

They talked about how they’d pick out some rings in the morning. How they would tell their fellow marauders. How the parents would take the news. Although it wasn’t legally official, Remus felt on-top of the world, falling asleep beside his husband a few hours before daybreak, in their own slice of heaven on earth. 


End file.
